The Life I Choose
by The Pusher
Summary: Everything is completely different. Who am I? You may not want to know. Someone has come back into my life and matters have been complicated, This is the life I choose. Very Dark. Rated for coarse language, bloodgore, drugalcohol use, othe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a dark, ghastly night, like every other night in this city. I'm standing outside the entrance to a back alley bar, one of the few that I haven't been to yet, but this one may have the answers I need to end this whole ordeal.

As I walk in I feel the eyes graze over me from all angles. Doesn't matter, my business isn't with these people; it's with one particular person. Unfortunately I don't know who this person is yet, so I must kill time. I park a spot at the counter and get a drink from the tender.

Looking around this disgusting, rundown piece of forgotten garbage brings back memories, memories that do not want to be remembered. I see groups of kin talking to one another. Makes me think of my friends, well the friends I use to have, I shuffle this thoughts away. My eyes still browsing they set upon a woman on the other side of the room. Her attractive appearance would grab the attention of any man. She flashes me a seductive smile and winks.

"Not tonight." I tell myself as I turn away.

I'm not in search of company tonight, in honesty I'm not in true search of company anytime. No matter how many I take to bed or who they are; they all remind me of her, make me think of what could have been.

The memories return, I wish I could crush them into dust.

"Looking for someone?" The tender asks me.

"Yeah, a messenger. Have you seen him?" I respond.

"Oh…" The tender sees where I'm coming from. "I think he's going to be in the back booth over there."

The tender points as he speaks, directing me to an isolated spot in the corner.

"Thanks." I say before finish off my beverage.

I stand up and approach the empty booth. Navigating through the crowded room is surprisingly complicated. Almost there I feel a sudden jerk at my feet that causes me to fall. This fall in turn makes me run into a group of unpleasant looking men.

"Hey! Watch it asshole!" The leader blurts as he shoves me back.

I dust myself off and turn to him accordingly.

"My apologizes." I say before turning to leave.

But my shoulder is grabbed and I'm forced to face the group again.

"That's not good enough. I think you owe us a couple of rounds."

My face goes stern as I knock his hand off my shoulder.

"Not going to happen, sunshine." I replied strongly.

Once again I go to leave but the vindictive dolt pulls me back a second time.

"You need to open those ears of yours dipshit! I say you're buying us a round." The man snaps holding me by the collar.

"And I'm saying you best step off before you do something you're going to regret." I finished and turned away from him like the worthless waste of space he is.

From behind I hear a roar of anger followed by the breaking of glass. Already sensing his actions I spin around grabbing his wrist that held the broken bottle. Instantly I twist it in half breaking it making it fall lifelessly. His scream of pain were short lived as I spin grab his torso, hoist it up above me and throw him across the room. He soars like a rag doll thirty so feet before slamming hard against the bar wall and crashing to the ground. To finishing him off I send the broken bottle he once held hurtling at him at the speed of a bullet. It landed and dug deeply into his chest.

I could tell his posse was overwhelmed by the unbelievable quickness that all this had transpired in but that didn't stop them from attacking me. Where these members? No, there attitude and attacks were too neanderthal to make them members. From all sides I received pathetic "tough guy" punches but I avoided them with no effort bringing down powerful martial art attacks to each of them in sequence.

As each fell one came at me with a pool stick swing it down on me with all his strength. I merely raised my arm to block and the stick broke as if it were a twig. The man looked at jagged stub in his hands wondering how I could have blocked his attack; break the stick without even flinching from pain. Instead of giving him the answer I kicked the stick up into the air, used his shoulder as a jump point and as the stick came down I grabbed it turn back to him and ran it through his upper back to his lower stomach. I landed my jump just as he collapsed in a gargle of pain.

The three remaining thugs obviously found no alternative as they each pulled out a hand gun. Unable to avoid in time I received multiple shots to the chest. Seven, eight, nine… I lost count as each bullet dug its way into my body. Falling to the ground the three laughed proudly to themselves watching the blood soak through my clothes. The harsh pain that surged in my body quickly subsided and I climbed back up like nothing had happened to me, the three men's jaws dropping open in disbelief.

Darting at them I open palm hit one in the chest sending his arms up, grabbing them I held on as I flipped over him bringing them with me. I landed on the other side, the sound of broken bones filled the room as squealed in pain. I back kicked him letting him fall to the ground with a shattered spine. The next goon received a fast neck breaker before I threw him behind the counter into the shelf, as he hit the floor several shattering glasses left him like a pin cushion. The last felt the cold steel of my knife as it slid threw his throat like butter sending blood spewing across the room. He gasped horrifically as he tried to cover his wound but I knocked him around and brought the knife down on his back and dragged it down as far as it would go. His gargling vanished as his corpse hit the floor.

I cleaned the knife on the one clean spot that remained on my clothes before sliding it back into its guard. Were these guys a challenge? No, they were nothing, I've faced preschoolers who were tougher… preschool. More bad memories.

I shake them away as I look around seeing several horrified faces. It was clear what ever opportunity to get information from here had long since passed. Letting out I sigh I approach the tender again who was covered in the blood that had been spilt, he quivering uncontrollably as he looked at me with fear struck eyes. I've seen this look on countless people before him; I had gotten use to it.

I pulled out my wallet and set a different bill on the counter as I spoke.

"This is for the drink… this is for the damage… this is for your dry cleaning… and this is for the trauma you've experienced."

I turned away and headed out the door the room was silent as every single set of eyes followed me. Once outside the eruption of screams was easily heard, even from behind the closed door.

I headed down the alley, my thoughts began to wander. What name would I develop from this experience? I had developed several names in the past while; I've been called a demon, a savior, a murderer and several curse ridden words. All the names I'm known from I prefer Namelus, don't ask me why. But of all the names I've been called you probably know me from my previous name, the name I use to go by, that name is Ron Stoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I know what you're thinking. Ron Stoppable? The Ron Stoppable? As in the sidekick to Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable? Yes, I'm that Ron… well I use to be. But now Ron Stoppable is gone.

Now there are probably a hundred questions flying through your mind. What happened to Kim? What happened to Rufus? How could you survive so many bullet wounds? How'd you become such a master of combat? And above all else you're probably wondering what led to this?

I suppose you are entitled to an explanation. Well, it all started a long time ago, way back on my first day of preschool. That's where I first saw her… oh wait; you probably already know that story. I'll jump ahead to when the change happened.

It was prom night and I was with my best friend Kim Possible. We had been captured by Dr. Drakken after he tricked us into coming to the Bueno Nacho headquarters by holding Kim's new boyfriend hostage. It turned out that he was actually a synthodrone programmed to distract Kim and play her feelings. Anyway me and Kim were tied up and she was moping harshly and I was in self conflict for what I was about to do.

Secretly I was happy about finding out that Erik was a fake, because I had come to terms with my feelings for Kim. I had fallen in love with my best friend and now I had the opportunity to express myself. Indirectly I confessed how I felt and she seemed to get it what I was saying just before we snapped back to the current situation.

After saving the world for the umpteenth time and Dr. Drakken was taken away to prison I stood next to Kim and tried to pick things up from where I started. That's where my life changed forever.

"So Kim…" I said massaging my neck awkwardly. "Now that Erik is… out of the picture… do you think I could take you to prom… as your date?"

Kim got a look of hesitation in her eyes as she slightly turned away from me. Then she said the words that would burn in my soul for all of eternity, words that marred like dull cuts of rusty metal with acid tips.

"Actually Ron, I don't think we should." Kim said lightly. "Don't get me wrong Ron, I like you and you're a nice guy but you're not 'food chain' material. It's bad enough one of the greatest guy's turned out to be a pile of goop but come on, what would people say they heard Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were dating? Still friends, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I responded emptily.

"Okay… well I'm going home, see you later right?"

Then she turned away from me and walked away like she was at no flaw. I was left with a feeling that no one should ever have to feel. My life had just spun out of control and nothing I could say or do would regain control. That night Ron Stoppable disappeared from existence and someone new took his place. It was my turn to go home, but it would be for the last time.

After getting home I went to the kitchen and got Rufus a drink, unnoticed to him I put sleeping pills in his water. Where I was going Rufus would have no purpose. Returning to my room I packed a small bag of vitals, everything else was left behind. Before leaving I went into the bathroom knowing that I had to dispatch of something important. It was the tracking chip Wade had installed on me, that's right, I knew where it was. With my essentials in hand and all means of possible contact neutralized I left Middleton to find the new life that awaited me.

I went to the only place that qualified as a second home, the secret ninja school of Yamanuchi. There I found refuge from everything that had been and it was there that I started my training. Not knowing what other purpose my life held, what goal could be reached, I just started training my martial art skills. Already knowing there was some form of power lying dormant inside me I thought it best to awaken it. For four straight years I practiced and trained, mastering every technique my body would allow me to learn.

Then came the second leap in my life. On the eve of my twenty first birthday, obviously the time my full maturity was complete the mystic monkey powers altered my entire body. My once goofy, scrawny body blossomed into a built form with a well designed, stern appearance. My voice became bold and powerful in a tone much like Jak in the "Jak" games.

But my appearance was only the sugar coating on this evolution; with full control I could summon powers that brought me to a level above those of regular humans. When beckoned my powers triple my strength allowing me to tear steel from walls. My agility was heightened, allowing me to run faster and farther then ever before. My reflexes allowed me to react to things faster then any natural animal instinct could provide. Finally, my durability grew beyond any normal person's, I've had entire magazines emptied into my body, ran through burning buildings and felt countless killer blows performed and yet still I live. Am I immortal? I truly do not know.

With these new abilities I was given a mission by grand master Sensei. He instructed me to go out in search of and destroy the leader of the Damnation, a secret underground organization. Believe it or not the Damnation controls almost everything, almost every major city in the world is under their direction, they have tabs on Europe, China, South America, half of North America, and all of Japan. Japan is where it started and where the base of operations is held.

You're thinking, take out a small group, no problem. That's what I thought. It was been one year and I've barely made any progress, I've been around the world, seen innumerable faces, and slaughtered an uncountable number of foes but still nothing.

Anyway, now I've arrived at my apartment. Time to head back to Japan, so start I packing up my things and I pick one of my many false passports. The plane won't leave for another six hours and I'm out of leads. I don't have the energy to wipe the scum from the earth, nor can I sleep. I don't sleep anymore; I'm hit list of countless gangs and bounty hunters. But the real reason I don't sleep is because my dreams betray me, bring memories, false hopes, horrid longing.

Not finding any alternative I turn on the television and start looking for something to distract my thoughts.

"Its bottom of the ninth and BUZZ But Jill I don't love you any BUZZ Captain's log star date BUZZ and after brave efforts once again a dangerous scenario has been averted thanks to Ki BUZZ"

Nothing on. I guess this is the best time to take my medication. The stress of life fades away after my meds are taken and time seems to pass faster. I'm back to scratch, reality bites. But before I reach the bedroom where it is kept I hear something. No regular person could have heard it but I sensed it immediately.

Stopping in my tracks I look around to see nothing out of the ordinary. So I let out a sigh of frustration. I walk casually to the bathroom but not because I have business in there. I stop at the wall beside the door.

"So much for my meds." I say lightly.

Within an instantly a shove my hands through the six inches of plaster and clutch the flesh on the other side. Following through I yank powerfully and hurdle the hunter to the other side of the room. He slams hard into the wall and gets up in a gaze with anger in his eyes.

"Peek-a-boo." I say knowingly.

The pathetic lump of a man pulls out a samurai blade and swings it around in fashion that's supposed to intimidate me.

"And you can tell your friends to come out, I know where they are." I say unscathed.

With that four over characters emerge from "hiding places". Two wielding similar katana swords, the other two locking shotguns.

"Impress me." I suggest.

Upon those words the two gun holders each let loose a shot. I roll out of the way towards the one on the right. Getting up I perform harsh open blows to his chest sending him flying back into the bookcase. The other loser with the gun keeps firing as he runs at me. Making easy movements to avoid the rounds he continues until he's at point blank. A quick lock thrust to his throat makes him stumble back, his mouth wide open as he coughs. Meanwhile the other stooge has gotten up and has the gun pointing directly at the back of my head. With heightened speed I spin grab the barrel and shove it into the man's open mouth.

BAM

The walls of the apartment have a new grey matter paint job as the remains of the man's head scatters across the room. The man twitches uncontrollably as he realizes what he just did; I decide to end his suffering. I knock the gun out of his hand and grab his wrists; he looks down at them in confusion then up at in horror as I jump from the ground and full body kick him in the chest sending him flying through the plaster wall into the bedroom. He squirms and screams as he realizes his arms didn't follow his body. A toss his lifeless arms to the ground as his screams subside, the blood loss too much to take.

With all this taking place in less then a minute the three retards with swords just start to charge at me. Extending a hand I call a sword of my own. With a bright flash of blue light a legendary sword appears in my clenched fist. It is the lotus blade.

One of them roars at me as he swings downward with all his pathetic strength. Side stepping I hold the lotus blade out letting his sword come down on it. The man's battle cry dies instantly as he pulls back a stub of metal. He sees what use to be the tip of the blade spiraling up in the air. With a spin kick I send it bolting into his cranium. A quick gasp is all that is heard before he collapses to the ground.

The remaining two men are trying to surround me, one on the left and one on the right. With ease I deflect their attempts at hitting me before I back thrust my blade into the stomach of the one behind me. Jumping and kicking off the face of the other I turn and land on vertical body of the sword struck man. Tugging the blade out I spin back to the other one while slicing through the man from his upper left scalp to the lower right of his neck.

As the thud is heard the last of the maggots is on he ground stumbling back on the ground. He looks up at me, his right arm held up as if it would work as a shield. His whimpering is a sound beyond disgusting. I walk over him and backhand his face to silence him. With that I grab the back of his collar and start dragging him out of the apartment. As we travel down the two flights of stairs his arms and legs are flailing hysterically. Reaching the back alley I find the car that the group had obviously arrived in and open the door shoving him into the driver's seat.

"You listen up scum." I speak darkly. "You're going to live long enough to tell your boss that unless he wants to post help wanted signs for worthless pieces of shit like you he best stop wasting my time and send a real challenge to get me. Got it?"

The man looks at me trembling; he's to terrified to answer. I shove my knife through his left palm making him scream in agony.

"GOT IT?"

"YES! YES! I GOT IT!" He blubbers as he clutches his new wound.

"Better yet, you tell him that if he is a real man, he'll come get me himself."

The worm nods at me not wanting to piss me off again. With that I pick up the brick on the ground and drop it on the gas pedal and slam the door. I watch as the car bullets away down the alley, swerving violently until it straightens as the driver gains control.

Back at the apartment I can see the damage down in less than ten minutes. The value of this room had dropped. You think it's bad when you rent a room that has semen on the bed? Try walking into a room that has blood soaked floor, lower intestine coated furniture and an anterior lobe paintjob. It's best that I leave now and kill six hours elsewhere so I gather my things. But before I leave I need my medication. I walk up to the bag that's by the bed. I kick over the armless corpse that's lying on top of it.

"Well that's just perfect." I say grimily.

The blood has soaked through the bag and the meds are ruined. Looks like I'll have to pick up some before I leave in the morning. Leaving a wise pay on the counter for the damages I'm out the door and back on the streets. I throw the blood soaked bag into a bin and toss a lit match to follow. Wise lesson for those who want the life I choose, don't leave evidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two and a half hours have passed since the events back at the apartment. I don't think the authorities have been notified yet. Even if they did it wouldn't matter, cops have little to no work ethic. Over one hundred cars are stolen in this city each day and over one hundred innocent lives are cut short. Do the police do anything about it? Do they care? No.

I have traveled about fourteen blocks into the city's underbelly. The sun has risen just twenty minutes ago so there is little to no people on the street. I'm not counting the homeless sitting against the walls.

"Spare some change?" Each one asks periodically.

I don't reply to any of them. Don't go thinking I'm cruel and don't go thinking I'm smart either. Some of these people deserve money while others do not. There is no doubt some of these forgotten members of society are trying to regain their life and return as a model citizen of life but you also have the bums who scrounge with no self respect merely to buy a shot of vodka. Unfortunately no one can really tell which one is which, so it's best to avoid them all. Life's a horrid bitch.

I am now inside a tiny corner shop; the place has almost no customers and sells only second brand materials. I'm here to get my prescription for my medication, luckily I know the guy providing them very well.

"Antonio." I say as I approach him. "I'm out, I need more."

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer." The ass kisser praises with a cheerful exterior.

"Cut the brown nosing, I'm in a hurry." I speak sternly.

"Not in a cheery mood are we? Maybe I shouldn't give it to you." He speaks like he has power over me.

I grab him by his throat and squeeze ever so slightly; if I went with my full strength I'd snap his neck like a toothpick. He starts gagging violently, luckily there's no one else in the store.

"Okay, okay." He chokes out.

Releasing my grip I glare at him as he regains his breath. He knows better then to fuck with me, he's one of the few people who knows what I am capable of and is still alive.

"Sorry but I haven't gotten any new AB since your last visit. Looks like you gotta go to the source."

"Great." I say blankly. "As if I didn't do enough traveling already."

"Oh, but a trip to the south will do wonders for you… you look absolutely pale. You should catch some sun."

"Whatever."

Before I leave I must say one more thing, it's the same thing I say every time I see this bastard.

"You're not selling this to anyone else right?" I say in an ominous tone.

"Of course not, you are my only customer." Antonio replies fearfully.

"You're not lying to me are you Antonio?" I ask in a threatening manner.

"Nope."

"Cause you know what happens when you lie to me."

"How could I forget." He response as he raises his right hand to me.

Looking at his hand I give him a smile that says "Exactly". In case you're wondering he's missing his middle finger. Long story short; when we first met he lied to me setting me up for a hit, I gave him a warning, he flipped me off, I cut off his finger as a reminder.

"There's a good boy, you keep your nose clean." I pat his cheek and turn to leave.

I can guess what some of you are thinking. What's AB? What kind of medication can only be given to me? The rest already know. But I suspect you already know that AB isn't medication to begin with, I just call it that to make myself feel better about my flaw. I've been pulled into something I'm not proud of… I'd rather not say how.

AB is an illegal drug; it's called "Angel Blood". Ever heard of it? If you haven't be glad, if you have you know the trouble I'm in. If it's ever offered to you, I strongly advise you not to touch it, unless you want to end your life on multiple levels. Angel Blood gives you a high more powerful then any other drug available and that's why it sells so well, what they don't tell you is that a buyer can only get two maybe three hits max before they die. The human body cannot sustain the chemical imbalance once it comes in contact with the iron in the blood. After the third hit the body collapses in arrest and the heart stops beating. This is why I make sure no one else touches the stuff.

I'm the only acceptation. Because of my heightened immunity system I'm the only person on the planet who has lived past three douses. It's a curse of the greatest proportions because now I crave for it like no other.

I guess my plane leaves in three hours now. But what to do with the hours that remain? I guess I could…

Oh, I have a shadow… make that ten. I can see them at the corner of my eye. Some are following on the street, others on the roof tops. Its best I don't deal with them on the open street, what few civilians might get in the way or worse get the cops to get in my way.

I turn my walk to the alley passage, heading past the trash bins and graffiti marked walls. The shadows continue to follow as they move more openly; I think they know their presents has been felt.

Just by watching them I know they aren't the bottom of the barrel losers I fought just before. They're actually members of the Damnation; they can actually provide useful info that I need.

Now I'm standing in an open block hidden behind the buildings. The section connects alleys together, and provides landing grounds for the fire escapes on the apartments. I turn to face the group they have now come out of hiding; they are spread out in front of me.

"So my message has been received, I finally get a challenge." I say to them as I eye each one individually.

With my words said each pulls out a weapon.

"Well come on guys, let's look at this. There's ten of you against one of me, you all have weapons and I don't. You call this fair?" I say in an enlightening fashion.

The group of fighters exchange glances of confusion. I toss my cell phone at the nearest one who instinctively grabs it.

"I'll tell you what. I'll wait here while you call eight or nine of your friends to come here and then maybe it will be fair." I finished my tone entered a mocking fashion.

My cell phone got shattered as the man dropped it and stomped it with frustration.

"Are you sure?" I ask still sardonically.

The start to approach me, weapons held in combat position.

"Last chance, guys."

They are now charging at me, battle cries blaring.

"Your call."

With powers summoned I initiated my opener. You may remember me performing this move before, I first did it during my first visit to Yamanuchi, it was finisher I used on Fukushima. But of course then it was a weak little tap on the ground, now with full potential I can really make some noise.

My short hair starts to lightly float as the mystic monkey power starts to pulse through my veins. I bring my foot up then bring it down hard on the concrete pavement. The entire ground vibrates in a miniature earthquake strong enough to knock all the members off their feet, rattle the windows on the buildings and even bring a few loose bricks crashing down.

With them slightly scrambled this makes them attack individually or in pairs.

The first up is right at me with a morning star, deadly for the run of the mill person. Side stepping his first swing I spin trip him sending his legs up into the air as gravity begins to bring him down. Before he comes in contact with the ground I turn away from him grabbing his ankles, my arms arched behind my back, in an instant I use all my strength to swing him down onto the concrete floor. The man is either dead or in a coma, the upper half of his body is immersed deep in the body imprinted formation which has just been fashioned.

Standing up I look back at the remaining members, another is coming to make a futile attempt. This one has a katana, using it to as much potential as he can.

Sensing his actions ahead of time I raise my arms up in sequence to meet his swings before they come down. The wounds on my limbs form quickly as my blood scatters across the air. As I move back I notice the fire escape is right above me. My plan soon formulated I shove the katana wielder back. Following my prediction he stumbles back then he grabs the handle with both hands preparing to thrust forward. One step ahead of him I side-punch the building wall making the escape drop. With perfect timing it falls, the attacker's arms going through one of the holes. Before he can react I back flip kick the bottom of the ladder with such power it launches up bringing him with it, now he's dangling helplessly by his arms. Catching the blade as it falls, holding it handle down, so the steel angles with my arm I jump up spinning, slicing through his midsection like tissue. Landing in a kneeling position another set of legs lands with me, as well as a pound or so of internal organs, unfortunately the upper half doesn't follow as the man gurgles in shock before going limp.

Finally realizing a one man attempt will not work on me two of the members are on the offense, one with sai and the other with a bow staff. The one with the bow staff behind me flips behind me while the other makes for harsh attack. Making quick movements back and forth between them maintaining defense I feel a few painful blows from the bow staff. Open palm thrusting the sai character back I turn to the one with the bow staff and axe kick downward onto his stick, breaking it in half. With his chest unprotected I give a punch that sends him flying about twenty feet, smacking against the alley wall. Hunching over while clenching his chest I full body kick the concrete garbage bin sending it rolling at a high velocity. His scream is silenced instantly as it crushes his body like an insect.

Returning to the warrior with the sai I avoid his attempted stabs. To my left another fighter is charging at me with hook swords. With above human reaction I grasp the base of the sai and snap the points off, instantly hurling the broken tips towards his face. The points plunge deep into his eyes. Squeals of pain echo in the alley before death captures him.

With sai handles thrown down we start going hand to hand. I force him back further and further past a sewer lid. The muse speaks again. Forcing him into a pinch he goes for full strength punch. Stomping the ground with extreme pressure the lid spins up obscuring his fist's path. His hand slams painfully into the lid's surface breaking his knuckles instantly. The man crouches doubling over in agony. With the lid now spinning downward I grab it on the rim giving it extra force as it lands on the back of his neck snapping it off his shoulders.

Still holding the lid I see the next contestant coming at me with wire blades. Spinning around I toss the lid like a frisbee, it smashes into his throat snapping his head back.

With four left I slide over to the just fallen man, grabbing his wire blades I hook the edges onto each side of my pants and clench the ends extending the thin wires. Two of the remaining members are charging about a foot apart from each other. Jumping spinning at them with arms held out they have run right into the wire decapitated instantly.

Still moving I put a full punch to one of the two remaining guy's upper body. He collapses to the ground as he quickly suffers from internal bleeding.

Cracking my neck I look over to the only other person still alive in this alleyway. He is pretty much given up any hope in fighting me as he drops his weapon and falls to his knees. I walk over to him and grab him by his collar hoisting him up to eye level.

"Now that it's just the two of us, what say you and I have a little talk about the whereabouts of your boss?" I say coldly.

Unexpectedly I feel a powerful kick to my side that makes me drop the captive man and sends me to the ground. Turning to see what was responsible my eyes lock on to a new problem, something totally unexpected.


End file.
